The Family Trip
by TheKnowingSnixx
Summary: After not having seen her family in a few months, Brittany is summoned to come on the yearly one month family trip. Planning to come alone, she was told not to be a disappointment by not bringing her girlfriend. It's a little last minute, but will she and her date escort be able to pull it off?
1. Don't Be A Disappointment

"Yes mom." Brittany huffed into her phone as she paced back and forth in her small Seattle apartment. "I already told you and dad that I was going to come like a month ago."

Walking through her kitchen and into the living room, she smiled politely at her best friend of five years that was sitting on the couch, Quinn Fabray, and sat down on the couch across from the blonde. She placed her head on her balled up fist and rolled her eyes at her mother's never ending rambling.

"I'm almost all packed, I swear. I'm not going to be there too late, maybe a day or two late but that's it. I know that you didn't want me coming late, but I- What do you mean am I bringing my girlfriend?"

At the words, Quinn's eyes widened considerably in interest as she continued to watch her flustered friend on the phone.

"Do I have to?" A pause. "I'm pretty sure that me not bringing my girlfriend to this family trip isn't going to make me or you look bad." Another pause. "I don't care that all of my cousins are bringing their girlfriends and boyfriends, why does that mean I have to?"

Out of the corner of her eyes, she was able to see Quinn laughing softly to herself at the blonde's conversation. She slowly pointed her middle finger at her and turned away from her.

"Because you said so isn't a good enough answer." Brittany deadpanned. "Just because I don't bring my girlfriend doesn't mean that I'm going to be a disappointment. I don't wanna- Yeah, but- Fine. Whatever. Okay. I love you too. I'll see you in four days. Okay, _three_ days. Yes, she'll be there. Bye."

Quinn continued to stare at Brittany, curious as to what the conversation was about, with a large grin on her face. She leaned back in the couch and watched on as Brittany vigorously ran her fingers through her hair and sighed.

"So," Quinn sing songed, "what was all that about Miss Pierce?"

"Not now Quinn." Brittany said quickly. "I don't want to play games right now."

Quinn frowned at the taller blonde. "What happened Brit? What'd your mom say?"

Brittany looked up with a sarcastic smile on her face. "She said I need to bring my girlfriend to the stupid family trip and that it wasn't optional."

"But, you don't have a girlfriend." Quinn said softly, noticing how conflicted Brittany's emotions were becoming.

"I think I know that Q." Brittany responded in an annoyed tone. "She said that if I don't bring a girlfriend, I can't come."

Quinn stared at the blonde with her mouth gaping open. She was beyond shocked, why couldn't figure out why her mom would say that to her, so that was the next thing that she asked.

"She doesn't want me to embarrass her by going there without a girlfriend or boyfriend while all of my cousins are showing up with their significant others and possibly some of them even have kids. She thinks that I'm not as far ahead in my life as I should be so she doesn't want to be embarrassed."

Quinn sighed, getting up and sitting next to Brittany. She put her arm around her shoulder and pulled her in closer. "I'm sorry B. But, don't listen to her because you're not behind in your life and you shouldn't be made to feel that way. What are you going to do about it all?"

Brittany leaned into Quinn's side and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know." She admitted honestly. "It's not like me and you can just fake it because you're supposed to be coming with Puck in like two weeks or whenever and some of my family already knows you. I don't know what to do."

"You don't have any lady friends you can take with you?" Quinn suggested with googly eyebrows.

Brittany scoffed, "Not at all. And it's not like I would want to bring a girl that I just hook up with around my family. You know what I mean Quinn? It would be awkward because not only would she just be a hook up to me, but she'd probably think that coming on this trip means more than it really does when it doesn't and I don't want to confuse anybody."

Quinn nodded her head at her bestfriend and sucked her lips in in thought while nodding her head slightly.

"I might have a solution for you." Quinn said when she stopped nodding her head, her eyes lighting up.

"No Quinn, you can't just put a wig on and play two parts like you're a 007 agent. They won't fall for that, again."

Quinn shook her head rapidly, "Not what I was going to say actually. What I was going to say is that Puck knows somebody that can help."

Brittany looked at Quinn skeptically.

"I don't know Quinn," She said in a worried tone. "Whenever Puck knows somebody, it's almost never good."

Quinn smiled at the point that Brittany threw out there. "This is different though. Trust me on this one. Puck will be coming over soon and when he gets here, I'll have him tell you all about it and you can decide if you wanna take the offer or not. Okay?"

Brittany ultimately sighed and nodded her head before turning on the tv and responding, "Okay."

/

"Explain this to me again please?" Brittany asked while she laid on her bed and stared absentmindedly at Noah Puckerman, Quinn's long term boyfriend, and pulled at the bright pink lint balls on the comforter.

Noah sighed before looking at the blue eyed blonde again, "Alright Brit. I'm not going to say it again so you better pay attention this time."

Brittany nodded her head while looking up at the mohawked man sitting on her fuzzy pink carpet on the floor in front of her.

"I have a cousin who deals with these kinds of things." Puck began, still staring directly at the blonde. "She can help you."

"But what's she like?" Brittany questioned, looking at him curiously.

"I don't know Brit, she's real cool. She's my favorite cousin. It doesn't matter what she's like anyways, the point is, she can help you out. She specializes in this kind of stuff, like, um, not really an escort but a fake date I guess. She plays people's fake girlfriends and you're in desperate need of one." Puck answered.

"So, you're offering your cousin up to me to be my fake girlfriend?" Brittany concluded.

"You don't have to take the offer, but if you want to convince your family that you've actually had a girlfriend for as long as you said, then Santana's the one who will help you pull it off." Puck shrugged, leaning back against Quinn who was sitting in a chair behind her.

"Do you know her Q?" Brittany directed, beginning to sit up straight in the bed.

Quinn nodded her head. "We all went to high school together. She used to be my best friend."

Brittany sighed before looking back at Puck.

"Okay." She said softly. "Can you give me her number so I can speak to her or meet up with her since I have to leave in three days?"

Puck nodded his head and began to sift through his contacts until he got to his cousins number and quickly showed it to Brittany. She typed the number into her phone and quickly got up to leave the room for a more private conversation on her small balcony.

/

Brittany sat down on the fire escape that connected to her living room window. She looked at the number dialed on her phone and took a deep breath. She thought it might be a little late to make this call, but she needed to do it as soon as possible.

The phone rang three times before a thick, raspy voice was heard through the receiver.

"Why the hell are you calling me at one in the morning?" The voice questioned.

Brittany took a deep breath before speaking. "Um, is this Santana?"

A sigh followed by a mumbled "Yes" was heard. "What do you need?"

"I know your cousin, Puck." Brittany started.

"Look, I'm not coming to bail Puck out or pay for whatever he broke, _again_. So you can let him know that and call his girlfriend Quinn instead." Santana ranted while sounding like she was about to hang up her phone.

"No! Wait!" Brittany called out quickly. "That's not why I was calling."

"Okay." Santana responded dryly. "Then what does knowing Puckerman have to do with anything and can you hurry it up because I needs my beauty sleep."

"I was talking to Puck and he told me what you do. I need your help." Brittany concluded quickly.

"Fucking Puckerman" was mumbled through the line before a lot of shifting. "Fine. We can meet up tomorrow and talk about it. Have Noah text me and we can meet up with him and Fabray."

"Okay." Brittany said, barely getting it through the line before the latina hung up.

Brittany walked back into her bedroom to see that Quinn and Noah were passed out on the floor in a deep sleep. She sighed and walked through the room and climbed into bed. As she began to drift to sleep, the only thought that replayed in her mind were her mother's words.

" _Don't be a disappointment Brittany."_

/

It was four o'clock the next afternoon and Noah, Quinn and Brittany were making their way over to the small coffee shop entitled the Lima Bean. Noah and Quinn opted for a simple look of just sweat pants and a t-shirt considering the rain outside and Brittany was wearing a pair of jeans with a nice shirt and a small coat. They sat down in a booth with Quinn and Brittany next to each other and Puck in front of Quinn facing the door.

"So, is she nice?" Brittany questioned while looking between her two friends with curiosity.

Quinn mumbled something incoherently and then smiled at the blonde while glancing at Puck quickly.

Brittany opened her mouth to question what Quinn had said but before she was able to, another voice spoke. It was the same velvety rasp that she heard late last night. It was Santana.

"One blonde two blonde, I get one of you." She said playfully while rubbing Quinn's neck and ear.

"Santana, knock it off and sit down." Quinn said quickly while swatting the latina's hand away. She complied and walked over to give Noah a hug before sitting down.

Brittany couldn't help but let her jaw drop at the sight of this woman. Her long charcoal black hair fell down the back of her leather jacket in waves. Her skin was flawless and such a beautiful shade, it was sunkissed. Her dark brown eyes reminded Brittany of her favorite hot chocolate from when she was a kid, the italian one that her grandmother used to make, or even the color of brownie batter-which was Brittany's favorite snack. She looked flawless, truly so.

"Alright Santana, this is Brittany." Noah said while gesturing to the blonde sitting across from herself.

"Well I would assume so numb nuts since she's not you or Q." Santana said, turning to look at him with a dumb founded look on her face before turning to look at the other blonde and extending her hand. "Hi Brittany, I'm Santana. We talked on the phone last night, it's nice to meet you."

Brittany reciprocated the handshake and smiled.

"Nice to meet you too Santana."

Santana nodded her head. "So, you need a date for something. What's it for?"

Brittany crossed her hands and made eye contact with the brunette, noticing how quickly Santana broke the eye contact. Brittany frowned slightly before speaking, "So, my family has this trip that they take every year together. They take it because everybody kind of split up and spread around everywhere. This year, the trip is going to be in Maine at Cape Cod. Apparently all of my relatives are bringing their boyfriends and girlfriends and I was told I'd be disappointment if I didn't bring my girlfriend that she thinks I have, so, here we are."

Santana nodded her head slowly.

"How long is the trip?" Santana proposed.

"About a month. The first two weeks are just gonna be us and then Quinn and Puck are supposed to be coming too." Brittany responded, silently hoping that the Latina would just say okay.

"A month?" Santana questioned with her eyebrows held high. "Jesus Christ." She shook her head. "Alright."

"Alright?" Brittany questioned surprised.

"Yeah. But, you do know that there's a fee that has to be paid, right?" Santana asked softly, to which Brittany nodded her head. "For that long, it's normally a really big chunk of money, but since you're close friends with Puck and Quinn, I'll give you a discount. It'll probably be close to like four grand."

Brittany nodded her head. "Okay."

"You don't have to pay me until we get back though, in case you aren't satisfied with your care." Santana said with a small smile. "But I don't think that I'll be a disappointment."

"Okay Baymax." Brittany smiled with a soft laugh. "Thank you again."

"No problem. I have to run right now, but we can talk details tomorrow." Santana said quickly, waving at the trio before running out of the building.

 **/**

 **AN: Should I continue, or nah? Let me know what you think :)**


	2. Sigh

It was early the next morning when Brittany texted Santana to meet up with her. Brittany had initially invited Santana over to her apartment for the meet up, but Santana quickly declined because she felt that it was too personal and she wasn't comfortable. Instead, they were both now on the way to a nearby restaurant to discuss details of what was going to be going on.

Brittany was the first one at the restaurant and was sitting waiting by the host for Santana, she was wearing her favorite pair of light blue distressed skinny jeans and her favorite top which was a gray shirt that had wonder womans insignia on it, so they could be seated. It took about ten minutes for the Latina to finally arrive. But when she did show up, it was definitely worth the wait. Santana showed up in a pair of jean shorts and a black tank top with a red flannel shirt tied around her waist. Her legs seemed to go on forever despite how short she actually was. And it wasn't until that moment that Brittany realized how hot she thought defined arm muscles on a woman could be.

The blonde quickly stood up and smiled at Santana, saying a soft hello before gesturing to the host that they were ready to be seated. The pair followed the man in his black collared shirt to their table and sat down to look over the menus after ordering their drinks.

"So, when do we have to leave for this trip?" Santana questioned. "Like what, a week?"

Brittany scratched her head before quickly glancing away causing Santana to stare at her suspiciously and raise an eyebrow.

"What?" Santana asked slowly, staring at the blonde but still not making eye contact with her.

Brittany smiled a tight grimace before mumbling, "About a day and a half."

Santana looked at the blonde and narrowed her eyes and questioned, "Did you basically say a day?" just to watch the blonde nod her head slowly. Santana rested her face in her palms and sighed. She shook her head before looking at the blonde again. "I wish you would have told me that yesterday."

"Do you not want to do it anymore?" Brittany asked hesitantly. "It's okay if you don't."

Santana sighed before shaking her head, "I already told you I would do it. I just wish you would have given me a heads up, I would have started packing my things so that I wouldn't have to rush tonight and probably forget a lot of stuff."

"If you forget something, I'll buy you a new one." Brittany offered up quickly, causing Santana to have a slight smile.

She shook her hand in the air. "Don't worry about it, but thank you anyways. But, we have to do a crash course than and fast."

"On what?" Brittany asked, looking around the restaurant for their waiter who was supposed to be bringing their drinks.

"On you." Santana shrugged. "If I'm supposed to be playing the role of your long term girlfriend, I need to know some basic things about you and some non basic things that a long term girlfriend should know. Starting with, how long have we been dating for?"

"Oh okay." Brittany responded. "They don't really know how long we've been together for. Um, we can say like six or seven months if that's okay with you?"

"It's whatever you want Brittany, don't worry about what I want. Just tell me what you want it to be and I'll make it that for you." Santana responded, placing her hands on the table folded together.

"The Notebook?" Brittany said with a smile. "Do you always speak in movie quotes?"

Santana nodded her head. "Yes to the notebook, not always to the quotes and making things what you want is mostly what my job is here. Okay. So tell me about yourself, the basics and we'll work towards the more intricate stuff after and whatever else you think I need to know."

Just as Santana finished talking, the waiter finally brought their two drinks over.

"A strawberry lemonade with light ice for you." He said while handing the pink drink over to Santana and an orange-ish drink to Brittany, "And a cup of pineapple orange juice for you."

The girls both politely said thank you before placing their orders and turning their attention back to each other. Santana took a sip of her lemonade and smiled contently to herself.

Brittany smiled when she noticed the action. "Is that your favorite drink?"

"Yeah. I love lemonade and my favorite fruit is strawberries so it's complete perfection. It reminds me of when I was a little kid." Santana responded without realizing before quickly stopping. "But, we're not talking about me. We're talking about you."

"Shouldn't I know things about you too?" Brittany questioned, confused about Santana's sudden change in conversation. She watched as Santana vigorously shook her head no.

"Your family doesn't know me, therefore they don't need any accurate information about me." Santana shrugged. "So, tell me the basics about you. Where you grew up, high school, birthday, siblings and all of that."

Brittany sighed and nodded her head.

"Okay. Well, my full name is Brittany Susan Pierce and my middle name is actually my mom's first name. I have an older brother named Jason and a younger sister named Emily. Jason is 26 and Emily is like 22. I just turned 24 last month. I grew up in Chicago and moved out here as soon as I graduated from high school, literally like two weeks later. I didn't really have a plan for what I was doing, but it worked out." Brittany shrugged her shoulders.

"Can you tell me more about your siblings? And why you moved out here so fast without a plan? That was a little, not so smart, don't you think?" Santana questioned, not noticing the cringing look on Brittany's face as she said the last sentence due to her being distracted by the food being placed on the table.

The blonde quickly wiped the look of her face before nodding her head.

"Well, Jason is a CEO of some big company. I don't remember the name of it, but I'm pretty sure that it deals with electronics or something. Emily is still in college and she lives with my parents still, she's studying law. And I know it probably wasn't the best idea, but it was just something that had to be done." Brittany tried to generically answer.

Santana just stared at the blonde for a moment with a vacant look, almost as if she knew that feeling of what Brittany had just described.

"Look, Brittany, I get that it's probably something that you don't want to talk about dealing with your family, but you do get that you've hired me to basically live with them for a month so whatever it is that you're hiding is going to come out eventually anyways so you might as well just tell me instead of trying to hide it."

Brittany nodded her head slightly.

"You're right," she said quietly. "I just, I don't want to scare you away from coming because of them."

"I already agreed to help you, I'm not going to back out last minute and leave you hanging Brittany. That's not how this Lopez roles." Santana responded, wiping her mouth from the little bit of sauce that dripped off of her burger.

"Alright." Brittany responded before taking a deep breath. "My family is just, really mean to me."

"Just to you?" Santana asked quickly, just to watch Brittany nod her head sadly.

"Yeah." She said softly. "They said that they don't mean to be mean to me but it just happens. I know that I'm their least favorite child and I know it's not going to change. It started in high school when I wasn't really the smartest in my classes. My brother was making high honors and stuff and I was kind of barely passing my classes while my younger sister had skipped a grade and was doing really well in the grade behind me and that's kind of the moment that they really started to just not be that nice I guess. And then my brother was already married, successful and with kids at my age and my younger sister is already engaged and I'm kind of the disappointment in the family right now." Brittany finished off while letting her voice get quieter and quieter at the end.

Santana frowned at the blonde and actually felt for her, she knew what it was like to be the black sheep of the family and it was never a good feeling.

"I'm sorry that you've been in this situation Brittany."

"It's not your fault." The blonde shrugged. "It's just the way that things have turned out I guess."

"Is any of their issue with you dealing with your sexuality?" Santana questioned softly, wanting to prepare for the situation she was potentially putting herself into.

Brittany quickly shook her head.

"No, not at all." She assured the latina, "I wouldn't put you in a situation like that. My sister is actually bisexual too. She's engaged to a guy though."

Santana nodded her head and released a grateful sigh.

"Well, I will try my best to make you seem like you're the best child that they have. Okay?" Santana questioned, causing Brittany to smile at her softly.

"Thank you." Brittany said sincerely to the latina.

For the rest of their lunch, the girls talked about Brittany's life and a few other things like different celebrities, music, movies, tv shows and more. They realized that they actually had a good basis of interests that they shared so it shouldn't be difficult for them to get along in the coming month. Santana learned more about Brittany like her favorite color, her favorite animal-which was her pet cat Lord Tubbington, she also learned that Brittany was an ad executive and she made up different slogans for commercials and products which Santana thought was pretty cool.

Santana didn't offer up much about herself. She did offer up that she worked in a recording studio, but not about what she actually did in the studio. She didn't speak about her family life, even though Brittany really wanted to know about it. She only told Brittany simple things that she would need to know in order to seem convincing, nothing more. That was the way that Santana liked things, the less that people knew about her the better. The less she worried about what they would think of her.

When they left, Brittany went home to make sure that her things were packed and ready to go for their scheduled trip. She made sure that one of her friends from work, Tina Cohenchang, would be coming over to take care of her obese feline and water the few plants in her house while she was gone. Santana went home to begin packing for the month long trip, she threw thing after things into her suitcase knowing that she was grabbing stuff that she didn't need and was probably forgetting things that she did need.

They stood in text messages with each other for the whole night and the next day continuing to go over the smaller details about Brittany's life and family.

/

 **Almost Time For Flight..**

The girls were in the backseat of Puck's new truck on their way to the airport. Quinn was in the front seat and the music was playing loudly, something that both girls were already used to from Quinn and Noah. The ride was silent when it came to anybody talking to each other.

When they arrived at the airport, Quinn and Puck helped get the bags out and placed them on the sidewalk for the two girls. They gave them each a hug, Puckerman giving Santana a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll see you in a few weeks San. Let me know if anything happens and I'll be out there in no time." Noah said after letting go of his younger cousin. "Take care of her Brittany."

"I will Noah." Brittany assured him. "I won't let anything happen to her."

"I'm trusting you!" Noah called out pointing a finger as he began walking around his truck to get in and the girls began walking towards the inside of the airport.

Once inside, Brittany turned to look at the smaller woman walking beside her. "He's really protective of you."

"Yeah." Santana nodded her head, a relaxed smile on her face. "He is."

Brittany continued to stare at the latina to see if she was going to add on anymore, but when she realized that she wasn't, she accepted the answer for what it was instead of trying to pry. She knew that it wasn't going to get her anywhere.

"So," Brittany began, "have you ever been on a plane before?"

Santana nodded her head. "Yeah. But not since I was like sixteen." She replied honestly.

"Seriously?" Brittany looked on in shock, to which Santana nodded. "Where'd you go?"

"Seattle." Santana responded before sucking her lips into her mouth, not looking like she was going to elaborate.

"Where'd you move from?" Brittany questioned, dying to learn a little more about this girl that she would be spending the next month of her life with.

"New York." Santana responded dryly again, obviously keeping her answers short, causing Brittany to frown slightly. This girl was guarded, really guarded. She wouldn't even elaborate on a little detail about moving across the country. Did her parents get transferred for work? Was there a family reason why they moved all the way across the country? Did they just do it to do it? Did she get kicked out of New York for committing a mass crime or something? There were a million different reasons, but which one was the right one.

/

It wasn't until they got off of the plane in Maine and were walking towards the line of taxis that Santana abruptly stopped and looked at the blonde.

"Brittany, I'm sorry to bring this up now. I should have done it when we were having lunch." Santana began, quickly capturing all of the blonde's attention. "There's going to be a difference between how we act in front of your family, compared to how we're going to act when we're alone and I don't want you to get the two confused."

Brittany stared at her with big curious blue eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, like for example I'm going to be acting sweet and open and flirty and stuff with you when in the presence of somebody else, but when we're alone, it's not going to be like that. Kissing, and flirting and playful touching and whatever else isn't going to happen behind closed doors, get it?" Santana finished, watching as the blonde nodded her head slowly, still looking slightly confused. Santana sighed but ignored it and began walking towards the line of taxis again. Right as they were about to open the door to climb in, Santana turned to the blonde again. "Oh, one more thing Brittany."

"Yes?" Brittany responded, quickly looking up and trying to make eye contact with the latina again, but ultimately failing.

"Don't fall in love with me." Santana said straight forward. "This isn't what this trip is for. It's all an act, _none_ of it is going to be real. So don't let it happen."

Soon after finishing her sentence, she climbed in the taxi door and began to buckle herself in.

Brittany stared at the raven haired girl with a dumbfounded expression and raised an eyebrow, the only thought running through her head was how could this girl be so full of herself to think that Brittany was actually going to fall in love with her. If this was going to be her personality all month, Brittany was really starting to regret her decision of hiring her. She sighed before making her way to the other door and climbing in, bracing herself for what was going to be coming her way.

/

 **AN: Thoughts?**  
 **& feel free to follow me on my tumblr if you have any questions or want sneak peaks  & stuff. Hope you enjoyed. :)**

 **PS: To those asking about more Quick scenes, they're not going to be very prominent in the story for a few more chapters until they come up after the first two weeks. They're a secondary couple in this story, sorry for any confusion.**


	3. Introductions

It was about twenty minutes later when the car pulled up to the big vacation house. There were cars parked in multiple places and it was obvious that everybody was probably already there, excluding Quinn and Puck who would be coming in two weeks. The house seemed beautiful from the outside. It was made out of brick and it had an old homely feel to it. The front yard was huge, that's where most of the cars were parked, and it was evident that the back yard was probably even bigger. The ride to the house was quiet, neither girl really said much after Santana's rant about rules and how to act alone and when in the company of others.

They both got out of the taxi cab and grabbed their belongings out of the trunk before turning towards the big house.

"Please don't take anything they say to heart, don't get offended by anything either." Brittany said quietly before leading the way towards the front door. Santana stared at her a moment before quickly catching up with the lengthy blonde.

When they got to the door, Santana noticed Brittany hesitate for a moment before knocking.

It took about two minutes before the door was swung open and they were met with the smell of italian cooking. It was going on six thirty already so that meant that dinner was due to be done any minute. After the initial smell of the food wore off and the girls looked to see who had opened the door, Brittany slightly rolled her eyes and Santana just stared.

"Hello Brittany." The deep voice said.

"Hi." Brittany said dryly.

Standing in front of the two girls was a man who seemed to be about 6 foot 4. He had short blonde hair and a strong jaw line. His piercing blue eyes became evident to Santana that he was immediate family, possibly Brittany's brother. He didn't look like he could be older than 28 years old so he definitely couldn't be her father. He had a nice smile and a cocky aura around him, Santana didn't like it.

"Nice of you to finally show up. It's about time, not like anybody noticed though." He said in a snarky attitude with a mean chuckle before opening the door wider to let the two girls in.

Santana was narrowing her eyes at the boy as she walked into the house behind Brittany. She didn't like him, he had no right to talk to Brittany like that.

"So, who is this beautiful girl?" He questioned, smiling at Santana with a creepy grin that genuinely made Santana uncomfortable. "She's way too beautiful to have come here with you. Did you bring her for me?"

Santana looked up at him disgusted before moving closer into Brittany's personal space seeking protection. "One, don't you have a wife and kids? Two, I'm a lesbian so gross. And three, Brittany _is_ my girlfriend so I would appreciate if you didn't speak about me like that."

"Seriously Jason. That's really rude." Brittany added onto Santana's small tangent, wrapping her arm around the latina's waist softly. "There's no reason for you to speak about her like that, especially since you're married and you're like six years older than her. You're being gross."

"Who cares about age? And I don't actually want her." He scoffed. "Latin persuasion isn't exactly my thing." He tried to playoff.

"Whatever." Santana mumbled while rolling her eyes at his obviously hurt ego.

"We're going to go find our room." Brittany responded, turning away from her brother and heading towards the stairs to go to the higher floors.

"Uh uh!" He called out. "You're in the basement. So go hide like this is flowers in the attic."

Santana opened her mouth with a disgusted look on her face to say something to the tall blond but Brittany cut her off before she had the chance to. She didn't want him to get a rise out of Santana, he didn't deserve that kind of effort from the tiny Latina.

"Come on hon'." Brittany said, reaching out and taking the latina's suitcase for her, catching her attention.

"I can take that Brittany, you don't need to." Santana called out while following the blonde and trying to catch up to her.

/

It was ten minutes later when the pair walked back up the stairs from the basement. Having the basement as where they were going to stay actually wasn't that bad, sure maybe they didn't get a nice view of the beach like some of the other rooms, but the basement was well equipped. There were games down there to play, ranging from pool tables, fooseball, air hockey and more. There was a tv and a mini fridge and they'd have their own bathroom, it was like a small apartment just for the two of them.

"They're not all like your douche brother, are they?" Santana questioned quietly while they stood on the landing of the stairs for a moment.

Brittany shook her head slightly with a small grimace on her face.

"Not all of them. Some are worse, but some are better." Brittany said softly before extending her hand to the latina to take.

They began walking towards the kitchen where the rest of the family was, Santana and Brittany were quickly bombarded by a plethora of people. There were little kids, teenagers, people who were their ages, and then people who were extremely older than them. There was no way that Santana would remember who everybody was. Out of habit, she hid slightly behind Brittany to avoid a lot of the people.

"So nice of you to finally join us honey." An older blonde woman said with a slight grimace on her face that conveyed a feeling of embarrassment. "I thought you said that you would be here on time?"

This had to be Brittany's mother. Santana felt Brittany tense up slightly and quickly took hold on the bad situation.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Pierce." Santana said in the sweetest voice she could muster while slowly slipping from behind Brittany. "It's my fault that we're late."

Susan stared at the latina in confusion before letting her eyes glance down to the interlocked fingers of hers and her daughter's. Some of the embarrassment dissipated from her face. "What's your name sweetheart?"

Santana let go of Brittany's hand for a moment before extending it to Susan for a handshake.

"My name is Santana, Santana Lopez." Santana smiled kindly.

"Nice to meet you Santana." Susan said in a friendly manner.

"Nice to meet you as well Mrs. Pierce."

"Call me Susan." The older blonde said with an adoring smile, maintaining eye contact for as long as possible.

"Okay Susan." Santana smiled gently. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience of us being late. We were late because I was having so much trouble trying to pack everything that I was bringing with me. I lost track of time and we were luckily able to switch our tickets with a lovely couple, which wouldn't have happened without Brit." She finished, taking hold of Brittany's right hand in her left and wrapping her right hand around the blonde's right arm while glancing at the slightly taller blonde. "She's such a people person. Not to mention that she's simply amazing."

Susan stared on a bit wide-eyed. She didn't believe what she was seeing in front of her. Her daughter was with somebody who seemed to completely adore her. It was a big change from everybody else that she's seen around Brittany over the years. She was at a loss for words so she slowly nodded her head before snapping back into reality.

"It's okay dear. Just don't let it happen again." Susan said weakly as she turned to introduce Santana to her husband.

She gestured to an extremely tall man, he seemed to be about 6 foot 5, making Santana look like a small child next to him. He had an athletic build to him that matched his chiseled facial features. He had a stone face with light blue eyes, there was something in this Pierce bloodline that created such beautiful eyes. It was needless to say that this man simply looked like an older version of Jason.

"This is my husband." Susan gestured, an adoring smile on her face when she looked at him.

He directed his attention to Santana and smiled brightly. The first thing that Santana noticed was that he and Brittany shared the same smile. It was the smile that Santana, for some reason, really liked seeing. It was the main reason that she said yes to this trip at such a last second. This smile was so innocent and so pure, she couldn't help but be drawn into it. Santana didn't understand how somebody could be able to look at a smile that was so trusting and wholesome and be mean. It seemed impossible to her.

"Hello, my name is Ronald Pierce." He said while flashing that same big smile before extending his hand, "But you sweetheart, can call me Ronnie."

Santana smiled at the older man and met his hand halfway before shaking it.

"It's nice to meet you Ronnie." Santana grinned. "My name is Santana, it's nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you."

"You have?" The older man smiled brightly before quickly glancing away. "All good things I hope."

Santana nodded her head before turning and looking at her fake-girlfriend.

"Of course Mr. Pierce, I mean, Ronnie."

Ronnie smiled at the small latina and glanced at his daughter with a genuine smile on his face, he was happy to see her. He quickly pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Santana noticed Brittany tense up slightly but kept her respective distance for the time being. Ronnie pulled out of the hug slowly, keeping his hands on his daughter's shoulders.

"Who've you seen since being here Brittany?" Ronnie asked, slowly removing his hands from Brittany's shoulders and taking a step back.

"I've only seen Jason." Brittany responded dryly. "And then I came in here and ran into you and mom."

Ronnie nodded his head as he looked around the crowded kitchen.

"Why don't you two ladies go outside? We're gonna finish cooking some food in here and then use the grill outside by the beach."

"Alright." Brittany nodded her head, reaching for Santana's hand and pulling her through the house to the backyard.

The backyard was beautiful. There was a few square feet of grass that ran the expanse of the house. About 15 feet away from the house laid the start of the sand. Looking out, the water was visible and crystal clear. The sun was just starting to lower and it reflected over the water. It was a sight to see.

"This is beautiful." Santana whispered softly.

Brittany nodded her head slowly. "It is. I forgot how beautiful it was."

Santana glanced at the blonde and smiled softly. She looked at peace within herself for the first time since she met her, even though it was only for a second.

The moment was cut short by the sound of a woman's voice, which caused the relaxed expression on Brittany's face to quickly vanish. The blonde slowly turned to the side and forced a smile, it was her younger sister, Emily.

"Brittany, when did you get here?" Emily asked walking over towards her older sister, not even acknowledging Santana's presence.

"Like twenty minutes ago." The older blonde responded while staring at her sister.

Her sister was about the same height as Brittany. She had blonde hair and the same eyes as her siblings. The only difference was that Emily looked more like Susan while Brittany and Jason looked like Ronnie. Emily was wearing a white sundress and a pair of big sunglasses.

"I want you to meet my fiance." Emily said with a smile on her face, one that didn't seem to sweet.

Santana took notice of the look and moved closer to Brittany and softly slipped her fingers behind the blonde's.

"Honey, come on out!" Emily called, glancing at the door and then back at her older sister with a sinister look. "Hurry up."

Brittany glanced down at their hands and took a breath. She had a feeling that she knew who was coming out of that door, but she was hoping for the best.

Within two minutes, a tall figure came walking out of the building and towards the three girls standing along the sand.

"Hello Brittany." The voice said with a sarcastic and full of itself

 **/**

 **A/N: Who do you think it's going to be? Leave your thoughts/questions etc in a review. :)**

 **ps: I'm starting the next chapter...NOW. So it should be up by next week possibly.**


	4. Old Relationships

"I can't believe that she would do that to me…" Brittany said softly while sitting on a pile of sand with Santana, far away from the rest of the blondes family. Brittany absentmindedly kept drawing marks in the sand as well as scooping sand into the palm of her hand and letting it slowly slip between her fingers.

"What are you doing?" Santana finally questioned after moments of silence and watching the blonde. She reached over to still the blonde's hand, which worked for a moment before Brittany moved again.

"This is my life." Brittany said softly as the sand slipped through the holes between her fingers for what seemed like the milionth time. Santana glanced at the blonde confused, asking with her eyes for her to continue and explain. "My life is just slipping away and here I am, just letting it happen."

Santana sighed and rested her head and arms on top of her bent knees. She glanced at Brittany and took in her facial expression and features. It was strange, even though she had just met the blonde two days ago, she felt her energy shift and it made her slightly upset.

"You can't let it get to you." Santana spoke softly. "I know that it hurts and I know that it sucks, but these kind of things just happen."

Brittany looked up at Santana and gave her a look of disbelief before scoffing and shaking her head.

"What?" Santana questioned while raising her eyebrows, obviously offended by the blondes response.

"This does _not_ happen to everybody. I'd be surprised if something remotely close to this has ever happened to anybody else." Brittany shook her head before angrily grasping a handful of sand and squeezing it to death. When she released the sand, she had imprints of the small grains all over her palm.

Santana stared at the blonde before looking out at the sea and making a decision that she wanted to say she'd regret, but she wasn't so sure that she would.

"It does happen to other people." Santana stated again in a low but commanding voice.

Brittany looked towards the brunette and noticed the vacant look on her face.

"How do you know?" She questioned quietly.

Santana inhaled deeply before closing her eyes tightly.

"I know because it's happened to me." Santana said softly.

Brittany's eyes widened and she couldn't remove them from Santana's profile. She stared at the latina and hoped that her silence showed that she wanted her to continue her story.

She got the hint.

Santana cleared her throat before speaking. She didn't understand why she was going to tell her this, she didn't understand why she wanted to try so hard to let the blonde know that she wasn't alone. She just didn't understand.

"My brother did the same thing to me that your sister just did to you." She stated simply.

"Are you being serious?" Brittany questioned after a long pause.

Santana nodded her head and chuckled a small amount. "Yeah. But at the time, I was only 16, so I felt like it was the end of my whole world."

"I'm sorry." Brittany said softly. "Can I ask what happened?"

Santana nodded her head again slightly. She looked down at the sand and began to wiggle her toes through it, hoping that the blonde didn't notice, but she did.

"When I was fourteen, I met this girl. Her name was Helena Perez, she was beautiful. She was a year older than me." Santana took in a deep breath. "She was the first person that I came out to. And then, she became the first girl that I liked, who actually liked me back." Santana shrugged her shoulders helplessly and continued to wiggle her feet deeper into the sand. "Or so I thought. I ended up falling in love with her. She knew everything about me. She eventually became everything there was to me, she was my whole world. Anything that existed outside of her, it was irrelevant."

Brittany nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"She knew everything there was to know about me. She claimed that she had the same feelings for me that I had for her, but I know now that she never did. She was just using me." Santana licked her upper row of teeth in annoyance. "One day, at the time I was 16 and everything was so great between us- or I at least thought it was, I came home and I couldn't believe my eyes. I walk into the living room this night, I had just gotten home from lacrosse practice earlier than usual. I thought that I had been killed during practice that day, but it wasn't until I got home that I actually died." She nodded her head slowly, it was obvious that she was recalling the memory as she retold the story. "I walk into the living room, and there's Omari, my brother, laying on the couch kissing Helena like they've been dating forever. Abd ut turns out they were."

Brittany opened her mouth slightly in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked quietly.

Santana bore a tight lipped smile. "I mean that apparently one day Helena came to the house to talk to me, to tell me that she didn't feel how I did anymore. She met my brother and they started dating. They started dating when I was fifteen and it lasted for a year without me knowing. That was the night that my brother found out that I wasn't straight and that my life became fucked up."

Brittany's heart broke listening to Santana tell her story.

 _Maybe these kinds of things do just happen to people._

"I'm so sorry Santana. I can't believe that happened to you-" Brittany began to ramble before getting cut off by Santana.

"I'm not looking for your pitty Brittany so don't give it to me." Santana said harsher than she meant it to sound. "I told you that so that you know that the world doesn't hate you. It happens."

"I know, but-" Brittany began to say before Santana abruptly stood up. Brittany stared at her confused for a moment before following her.

"Where are you going?" She questioned.

"Back to your family." Santana shrugged. "Need to make a good impression."

Brittany stood in the sand for a moment longer before trekking behind the shorter woman to the rest of her relatives.

/

"So, you're Brittany's new significant other?" A deep voice questioned from behind Santana, who was waiting for a drink by the small bar.

Santana turned around slowly and rose one eyebrow while somewhat glaring at the tall blond man who was standing in front of her, her arms now crossed over her chest.

"What's it to you? It's none of your business since you're obviously not the one dating her because you're dating her sister." Santana responded rudely before turning around and directing her attention back to the bar counter.

"It's a lot to me." The voice countered back before reaching out and grabbing Santana's arm forcibly, causing the Latina to snatch her arm back and look back at the figure to size them up.

The small woman looked the body up and down before scoffing at them.

"Look, I don't mean to be rude… Well, actually, I do." Santana responded in a condescending tone. "So listen up fish face. Don't question me on anything. Oh, Brittany, yeah, she and her life do not concern you anymore since you wanted to go ahead and date her _sister_. Seriously, what the hell? You're not actually supposed to keep it in the family you idiot. Geeze. Now get out of my face please, afores I ends you." She finished with a sickeningly sweet smile before taking her drink from the counter and walking back over to meet her fake girlfriend back at their table.

The man stared at the small latina as she walked off into the distance, his mouth agape while she walked off with a smirk on her face.

/

"Alright everybody, I just wanted to say thank you all for coming once again." Ronnie said with a large and genuine smile on his face. "Now that everybody is finally here, we can start our group trips. Tomorrow we're going to the Palace Playland! So get ready to be woken up bright and early for fun. The splits for who's gonna be in what car with whom is listed on the wall by the front door. So get ready for a ton of fun tomorrow!"

Everybody screamed in unison for going on their first group trip tomorrow. They then all said goodnight and went their separate ways.

Santana and Brittany decided to check the list to see who they were going to be in the car with tomorrow before heading down stairs. They walked over to the list and flipped through the pages until they found Santana's name.

 _Van 2:_

 _Santana & Brittany_

 _Kayla, Jason, Kiera & Lucas_

 _Emily & Sam_

Who thought it would be a good idea to put all of the siblings in one Van

 **A/N:**

 **Comment/Review.**

 **Let me know what you want to happen. How do you think the ride to the amusement park is going to go with all the siblings and their significant others in one vehicle? Lets find out...**

 **PS: Sorry for delayed reviews, been working my ass off trying to raise money so I can register for my classes for this semester. Still short like 400 dollars and I don't know what to do. :( If I raise the** **money before break ends, I'll try and update all my stories before classes start again.**


	5. The Morning After

Brittany sat on the edge of the bed with her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands.

"Why would they do this?" She asked softly. "They couldn't have put us with anybody else?"

Brittany tried to take a deep breath to calm her nerves. It was like her worst nightmare come true, being in such a small space with her siblings who get the most joy from picking on her? Not to mention that her sister is dating her ex boyfriend. Who in the world thought that was appropriate.

Santana was leaning against the doorframe to their bathroom and sighed leaning her head against the wall.

"I mean," she paused for a moment, not quite sure of what to say. "Nevermind. It won't be horrible, I won't let them be mean to you."

"What are you going to do?" Brittany asked in a defeated tone.

Santana shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't worry about it." She said simply.

For whatever reason, Santana hated seeing the girl so sad and down. She didn't understand why, but she felt the need to try and do something about it. She couldn't help it.

"Just go to sleep. There's nothing that you need to worry about." Santana said gently.

Brittany nodded her head. She scooted to the head of the bed and went to lye down before pausing.

"Are we sharing the bed-" Brittany began to ask before the sound of footsteps were heard from the stairs followed by a petite woman coming down.

She was beautiful. She was a brunette and she had long wavy hair and light green eyes. She had full lips and she had a sweet energy around her.

"Kayla, what are you doing down here?" Brittany questioned, swinging her legs to the side of the bed at the sight of the woman and one of her three year old twins, Lucas.

Kayla coddled the little boy in her arms and sighed quietly.

"I'm sorry Brittany, if I'm interrupting something. It's just, your brother and I got in an argument again and I don't want to be in the same room as him. I didn't know where else to go since the whole house is filled pretty much and I felt the most comfortable coming to you and-"

"Kayla, you don't have to explain yourself. You're welcomed down here." Brittany said, quickly cutting off the rambling woman.

Santana stood up straight and took the woman's appearance in. She was definitely stressed out. Santana understood why, the woman's husband was a nightmare from what she witnessed earlier.

"Yeah." Santana voiced softly. "You're welcome down here anytime."

Kayla looked over and smiled at the latina. She began walking towards her to introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Kayla Pierce. I'm Jason's wife." Kayla said nicely. "This is one of my twins, his name is Lucas."

Santana smiled at the little boy before leaning down a little to be at his eye level.

"Hey little man." She smiled, causing the little boy to smile. "I'm Santana, nice to meet you." Santana said to both Lucas and Kayla.

The little boy took to Santana right away. He wouldn't stop staring at her with his tired eyes and a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry if I was interrupting anything when I came down here. I just, I needed a getaway." Kayla apologized again.

Santana nodded. "It's fine. I get it, I understand. If you want to talk about it, I know I'll listen and I'm sure Brittany would too."

"Thank you." Kayla responded genuinely. "I'm just going to try and sleep it off. But thank you."

"No problem." Santana responded. "Do you want to take the bed or?"

Brittany smiled slightly at Santana's generosity. Then she stopped for a moment not knowing if this was Santana being nice or if this was Santana trying to avoid sleeping next to her.

"No no." Kayla responded with a smile. "You sleep there with your girl, we'll be fine on the couch."

Santana nodded and smiled before climbing into bed to go to sleep.

/

The sun rays flooded into the basement through the small rectangular window that resided above ground on the left side of the room.

Santana slowly began to creep her eyes open before quickly shutting them as the rays of sun hit her in the face. For some reason, she felt comfortable. She felt wrapped up in warmth and she felt safe, she didn't understand why. It wasn't until she began to open her eyes wider that she realized why she felt so warm, she was wrapped in Brittany's arms.

Santana had her head resting right above Brittany's heart and she had her arms wrapped around the sleeping blonde's waist. One of Brittany's arms was on top of the half of Santana's body that was resting atop hers and the other arm was underneath Santana with the pads of Brittany's fingers pressing deeply into Santana's right arm muscle.

Why does it feel so safe to be engulfed in the blonde's light arms?

It wasn't until there was the sound of footsteps running down the stairs that Santana felt Brittany shift underneath her and felt the pads of the blondes fingers press harder into her arm.

Santana looked up at where the noise was coming from and noticed Mrs. Pierce staring at her and Brittany adoringly.

Santana arched an eyebrow at the older blonde woman and slightly adjusted herself on top of Brittany before continuing to stare Susan down. Brittany cleared her throat and stared over at her mom waiting for her to say something. When she didn't, the younger Pierce finally spoke up.

"What do you want mom?" Brittany questioned while continuing to stare at the older Pierce.

After a few moments, she finally spoke up.

"I was coming down to wake you guys up." Susan said simply.

"Okay, well, we're up. You can leave now." Brittany said simply, over her mom staring. "We're getting up."

"Okay." Susan said, while still staring at the girls and not moving.

After a few more moments, Santana finally spoke.

"Um, Mrs. Pierce would you mind leaving?" She asked in a semi-gentle voice. "I don't feel comfortable getting up to get dressed in front of you."

"Oh." Susan said quickly, averting her eyes from her daughter and her girlfriend who were currently nestled under a blanket. "Yes, I'm sorry."

She ran up the stairs quickly and left the two girls be. Santana and Brittany quickly getting up from the bed and acting as if they hadn't woken up the way that they just did. It was if they never slept in the same room, let alone the same bed last night.

Brittany woke up her sister in law and the three women began getting dressed. Today was going to be a long day if this morning was any hint.

 **A/N: Short chapter I know.**

 **If any college students could sign up for the website MindSumo . com using the promo code: 5DollaCode I'd greatly appreciate it! The next chapter will be up soon!**

 **(The website is an easy way to make money, you need an edu email address. You get 5 dollars for using that code and it's easy money. Sign up, share the code blah blah)**


End file.
